Heartless
by Scilette
Summary: Auf der Suche nach deinem Herzen... Law x Reader


Tiefschwarze, ruhige Nacht legte sich über die kleine Stadt Greence auf einer kleinen Insel kurz vor dem Sabaody Archipel. Kein einziger, noch so winziger Stern zeigte sich am Nachthimmel, während die Blätter des nahen Waldes leise im Wind rauschten und die Äste und Stämme knarzten.  
Doch sonst herrschte Stille in den menschenleeren Straßen und Gassen, nur weit in der Ferne konnte man hören, wie die Wellen an die weiche, sandige Meeresküste schlugen.  
Schwärze konnte man hinter jeder Fensterscheibe in der kleinen Stadt ausmachen, bis mit einem unhörbaren Zischen ein Streichholz angezündet wurde und hinter dem obersten Fenster des Gasthofes ein schwaches, fast unsichtbares Licht zu sehen war. Die silberschwarzen Vorhänge waren zur Hälfte zur Seite geschoben und auf dem Fensterbrett erkannte man eine dunkle Gestalt, einzig erhellt durch die Kerze in ihrer Hand.

Mit einem Seufzen blicktest du hinaus über die ruhige, schlafende Landschaft unter dir. Viel konntest du natürlich nicht erkennen, dazu war es einfach viel zu dunkel, doch du konntest hören, wie die Bäume und das Meer im Einklang rauschten. Eine leise, alte Melodie, die nur diejenigen hören konnte, die wusste, dass es sie überhaupt gab.  
Diesem beruhigendem Klang lauschend, verschwamm deine Sicht immer mehr, bis dir schließlich die Augen zu fielen. Es war ein verlockendes Gefühl jetzt einfach zu schlafen, dich in dein weiches Bett zu legen und einfach in Reich der Träume zu sinken, doch es war dir bereits jetzt klar, dass diese Vorstellung reines Wunschdenken war. Du würdest unruhig unter der Decke liegen, dich hin und her wälzen und doch so oder so keinen Schlaf finden. Also konntest du auch genauso gut am Fenster sitzen bleiben und einfach nur vor dich hin träumen. Ja, eigentlich war das sogar die schönere Alternative, denn so gab es keine Alpträume und keine Panikattacken, sondern nur vergleichsweise erholsamen Halbschlaf mit der Gewissheit jederzeit aufwachen zu können.

Es verging Stunde um Stunde und nicht mehr lange und die Morgendämmerung würde langsam am Horizont auftauchen und die schlafende Welt sanft wecken. Die Kerze neben dir auf dem Fensterbrett war beinahe völlig runter gebrannt und ihr rotes Wachs tropfte auf das Holz auf dem auch du saßest. Zusammengekauert, die Arme um die Beine geschlungen und der Kopf auf den Knien ruhend betrachtetest du den Himmel auf der anderen Seite der kalten Glasscheibe. Mittlerweile konntest du einige, wenige Sterne erkennen und hattest begonnen sie zu zählen. Zum Einen, weil es wirklich wenige waren, sicher nicht mehr als Hundert, und zum Anderen, weil du nicht schlafen konntest. Die gesamte Nacht durch hattest du keine Ruhe gefunden, sondern müde und ausgelaugt dagesessen, gewartet und ziellos suchend in die Dunkelheit geblickt.  
Diese umgab dich von einem Moment auf den Nächsten auch wieder völlig, als die Kerze endgültig herunter gebrannt war. Langsam löstest du sich aus deiner Starre und ließt dich vom Fensterbrett auf den Boden gleiten. In dem Moment in dem deine nackten Füße den kalten Boden berührten zucktest du zusammen und ein kalter Schauer ging durch deinen Körper. Sicher, der Boden war auch Holz, doch kalt war er trotzdem.  
Tastend schlichst du durch das kleine Zimmer, genauestens darauf bedacht kein unnötiges Geräusch auf den alten, knarrenden Holzdielen zu machen, bis dein Fuß gegen das Tischbein stieß und dir so schmerzhaft zu verstehen gab, dass du an deinem Ziel angekommen warst. Mit beiden Händen fuhrst du über den Tisch bis du deine Reisetasche zu fassen bekamst und zu dir zogst. Schnell hattest du einen neue Kerze herausgezogen und auf dem Tisch platziert. Wenige Augenblicke später wurde der Raum wieder in ein warmes, oranges Licht getaucht, während du die Streichhölzer wieder in der Tasche verschwindest ließt.  
Der Stuhl gab ein leises Ächzen von sich als du dich auf ihn setztest und einfach in die Kerzenflamme blicktest. Es hatte keinen Sinn, sich wieder ans Fenster zu setzten, das war dir klar, denn zumindest das Schlafen konntest du wohl für diese Nacht vergessen. Deine Augen wanderten mehr durch Zufal,l als durch einen bewussten Gedanken zu deiner Tasche. An sich könntest du wirklich schon weiterarbeiten, immerhin hattest du ohnehin nichts besseres zu tun, bis die Nacht der Morgendämmerung schwand. Mit diesem Gedanken lehntest du dich nach vorn und zogst einen Stapel verschiedenster beschriebener Blätter aus deinem Rucksack.  
Routiniert breitestest du alle vor dir aus und zogst, nachdem du dir schnelle einen Überblick verschafft hattest, eine Seekarte hervor. Sie zeigte das hiesige Seegebiet, einschließlich des angrenzenden Sabaody Archipels.  
Mit roter Tinte waren mehrere Inseln durchgestrichen oder eingekreist wurden, während ein tiefroter Strich deinen bisherigen Seeweg kennzeichnete. In den Ecken oder auf freien Flächen waren in der selben Farbe kleine Anmerkungen gekritzelt. Zumeist einfach zusätzliche Informationen zu den Inseln, Orten und Strömungen. Manchmal bezogen sie sich auch auf Ereignisse oder Personen.  
Mit diesem Gedanken fiel dein Blick auf das eingezeichnete Sabaody Achipel. Keine andere Insel, wenn man sie denn so nennen durfte, wies derart viel Markierungen und Notizen auf wie diese. Einige waren durchgestrichen oder so unleserlich geschrieben, dass es selbst dir schwer fiel sie jetzt noch zu entziffern. Das waren Notizen der Tage an denen du auf einer der durchkreuzten Inseln versagt hattest. Unbewusst spanntest du den Kiefer an, während du nach seinem Steckbrief griffst.  
Das zerknitterte und vergilbte Blatt war an den Rändern eingerissen, an einer Stelle sogar angesengt, und die Schrift konntest du fast nicht mehr erkennen. Selbst auf dem Fahndungsfoto waren Flecke, die es schwerer machten einen Blick auf den abgebildeten jungen Mann zu werfen. Viel war auf dem Fahndungsfoto ohnehin nicht zu erkennen. Nur das gebräunte Gesicht mit den dunklen Ringen unter den kalten Augen. Ein kaltes, überlegenes Lächeln lag auf seinen Lippen. Dieser elende Mistkerl!  
Deine Hände ballten sich zu Fäusten und dein ganzer Körper bebte vor Wut. Du würdest ihn kriegen! Ihn kriegen und dafür bezahlen lassen, was er dir angetan hatte! Er würde all dein Leid, all die Angst, wahre Todesangst, und die Schmerzen zurückbekommen. Dafür würdest du sorgen.  
Und wenn du ihn dafür um die gesamte Grand Line jagen musstest. Er würde büßen!

Die Sonne brannte heiß durch die Blattdächer den Mangrovenbäume des Archipels. Trotz dass es kurz nach Mittag war, waren die Straßen laut und belebt, nahezu überfüllt. Überall gab es Geschäfte und Läden, die fast alles anzubieten schienen. Aber vielleicht war es gerade das, was das Archipel so bekannt machte und die Menschen immer wieder hier her zog. Ruhige Schritte trugen dich durch die Menschenmenge, während du den Blick konzentriert und suchend auf deine Umgebung gerichtet hattest.  
Vor zwei Tagen warst du auf dem Archipel angekommen und natürlich hattest du dich gleich auf die Suche nach ihm gemacht. Doch das Archipel war groß, sehr viel größer, als du es erwartete hattest. Und so war heute bereits der dritte Tag ohne sonderliche Erfolge bei deiner Suche.  
Eins musstest du ihm so immerhin lassen, er war nicht dumm, schließlich war er der Einzige der Supernovae, der noch nicht in die neue Welt gereist war, was dir äußerst gelegen kam, denn eigentlich wolltest du ihn dorthin nur recht ungern verfolgen, hauptsächlich weil sich deine kämpferischen Fähigkeiten in zwar passablen, aber trotzdem immer vorhandenen Grenzen hielten.  
Und er wusste, wie man sich unauffällig verhielt, wie du gedanklich noch hinzufügen musstest, immerhin hattest du dich fast überall durchgefragt, ohne wirkliche Ergebnisse zu erhalten. Genauer gesagt, belief sich die Anzahl der wirklich sachdienlichen Hinweise auf, sage und schreibe, Null. Eine Zahl, die anscheinend nicht vorhatte sich in der nähren Zukunft zu ändern.  
Ein lauter, frustrierter Seufzer entkam deinen Lippen und deinen Augen schlossen sich für einen Moment, bevor du deine Hände in die Taschen stecktest und dein Blick keine Sekunde später wieder über die Menschen in deiner Umgebung zu wandern begann. Zugegeben, darauf ihn hier anzutreffen, hofftest du gar nicht erst. Denn dumm war er, wie gesagt, nicht. Mit Sicherheit hielt er sich irgendwo versteckt auf, dort wo ihn keiner mal so eben bemerken konnte. Vielleicht war er ja auch auf seinem Schiff. Du wusstest es nicht, woher auch? So war das Einzige, was du tun konntest, weiter zu suchen und deine Augen und Ohren offen zu halten. Du würdest ihn finden, komme was da wolle. Das stand für dich fest.

Mittlerweile war es Abend und die letzten Sonnenstrahlen verschwanden langsam am tiefroten Horizont und überließen ihren Platz der nächtlichen Dunkelheit und dem leuchtenden Mond. Den gesamten restlichen Tag durch hattest du damit verbracht das Sabaody Archipel weiter nach deinem Ziel abzusuchen, doch ohne auch nur den geringsten Erfolg oder Fortschritt verzeichnen zu können, was man deinem missmutigen Gesichtsausdruck auch ansah, mit dem du über deine Notizen und Aufzeichnungen gebeugt in einem Hotelzimmer saßest.  
Du hattest dich spontan entschieden hier, recht zentral gelegen, dein neues, und ab heute wohl auch vorerst beständiges, Lager aufzuschlagen. Vermutlich war es praktischer jeden Tag von der Mitte des Archipels starten zu können, anstatt vom Rand aus. Und damit konntest du auch über mehrere Tage hier bleiben. Anders als die letzten zwei Nächte, nach denen du bereits am nächsten Morgen wieder gegangen warst, weil du die Gegend bereits ohne Erfolg überprüft. Aber so wie es jetzt war, war es sicher nützlicher für dich und deine Pläne.  
Das Rascheln von Papier durchbrach die Ruhe im Zimmer, als du mit der Hand nach neuen Blättern von einem kleinen Stapel griffst, ohne den Blick von den Blättern zu lösen, die gerade noch vor dir lagen. Mit einer schnellen Handbewegung befanden sich die gerade zu Ende gelesenen Schriftstücke auf einem zweiten, etwas kleineren Stapel, während deine Augen schon über die schwarze, langsam verblassende Schrift deines neuen Lesematerials wanderten.  
Nach eineinhalb Stunde und unzähligen weiteren Blättern, seufztest du nur genervt und erschöpft zugleich. Deine Augen hatten bereits vor einer halben Stunde zu brennen begonnen, durch das konzentrierte Lesen im Kerzenlicht und insgesamt warst du einfach nur todmüde. Trotzdem würdest du jetzt mit Sicherheit nicht einschlafen können. Zumindest jetzt noch nicht, denn wie du festgestellt hattest, konntest du wieder einigermaßen schlafen, seit du auf dem Archipel warst. Diese ständige, nervenaufreibende, innere Unruhe, die dich die letzten Wochen, oder waren es bereits Monate?, nachts wach gehalten hatte, war verschwunden. Besonders dann, wenn du vorher noch ein wenig an der Luft warst, bevor du ins Bett gingst.  
Aus dieser Überlegung heraus standst du vom Tisch auf und gingst zur Tür. Keine drei Minuten später fiel die Hoteltür hinter dir leise ins Schloss, während du bereits durch die dunklen und fast leeren Straßen wandertest. Jetzt allerdings ohne Ziel, sondern einfach nur um dich zu entspannen, abzuschalten, ein bisschen an der frischen Luft zu sein und vielleicht noch etwas vom Archipel an sich zu sehen. Denn tagsüber warst du viel zu sehr mit deiner Suche beschäftigt gewesen, um Sightseeing betreiben zu können. Doch jetzt hattest du nichts mehr zu tun und konntest dir wirklich die Insel ansehen gehen.

Hoch stand der Mond bereits am nachtblauen Himmel und tauchte alles in ein zartes, weißes Licht. Mittlerweile mussten Stunden vergangen sein, seit du das Hotel verlassen hattest. Und immer noch wandeltest du deinen eigenen Gedanken nachhängend über die Insel. Jegliche vorher noch vorhandene Müdigkeit war aus deinem Körper gewichen und du genossest nun einfach nur die angenehme Nachtluft. Die Hitze des Tages war längst verschwunden, doch hatte sie keiner Kälte Platz gemacht. Nein, noch immer war die Luft angenehm, nicht mehr warm, aber auch noch nicht kalt. Einzig von der Grand Line wehte ein frischer Wind, der das Rauschen der Wellen und zugleich den salzigen Geruch des Meeres mit sich trug.  
Die Häuser und die Stadt hattest du bereits weit hinter dir gelassen. Ein leises, kaum wahrnehmbares Rascheln entstand bei jedem Schritt, den du auf das feuchte Gras setztest. Es war wirklich ein schöner Platz, den du hier zufällig entdeckt hattest. Abgeschieden vom Lärm und Trubel der Stadt und weit entfernt vom Freizeitpark, umgeben von dichten Mangroven lag die kleine Lichtung vor dir. Unberührt und friedlich.  
Ohne dein Zutun trugen dich dein Beine du einer der großen Wurzeln, an deren Fuß du dich auf den Boden sinken ließest, den Kopf und den Nacken legtest und einfach den Blick in Richtung der unzähligen Sterne richtetest. Hier waren es wirklich unzählige, ganz anders als in Greence, wo du die funkelnden Punkte hattest fast schon mit Leichtigkeit abzählen können. Doch so wie es hier war, gefiel es dir besser, bei Weitem besser. Und für einen Moment vergaßest du wirklich den Rest der Welt und sahst einfach nur in den Himmel, gegen den du und dein Probleme und Ängste so klein und unbedeutend waren. Und irgendwie wirkte dieser Gedanke, dass du selbst nur ein Punkt von vielen warst und dein Problem nur eins von Tausenden, beruhigend und fast schon tröstlich auf dich, so seltsam es auch klingen mochte.  
Mit einem leisen Seufzen zogst du die Beine näher an deinen Körper und legtest die Arme um die Knie. Eigentlich solltest du langsam in dein Hotel zurückgehen, denn du musstest schlafen, auch wenn du nicht wirklich Lust dazu hattest, besonders jetzt, wo du dazu diesen schönen Ort verlassen müsstest. Aber es war schon spät, oder eher früh, und morgen stand dir wieder ein ganzer Tag voller anstrengender Suche vor dir. Außerdem wusstest du nicht, ob, und wenn ja, wann, dein Hotel schloss, was hieß, wenn du Pech hattest, standst du später vor verschlossener Tür.  
Innerlich rangst du noch mit dir, ob es wirklich so schlimm wäre, jetzt noch ein wenig hier sitzen zu bleiben, anstatt ins Hotel zurückzukehren, als die gesamte Atmosphäre plötzlich kippte. Du wusstest nicht warum, aber mit einem Mal spürtest du, dass hier etwas nicht stimmte. Definitiv nicht stimmte. Vor keinen zehn Sekunden war es noch friedlich und entspannt gewesen, doch jetzt schwang etwas Bedrohliches in der jetzt erdrückenden Stille mit. Aus diesem Grund alarmiert, sprangst du auf, so leise wie es eben ging, und sahst mit, wegen der Dunkelheit zusammengekniffenen Augen, zu der anderen Seite der Lichtung.

Natürlich konntest du nichts erkennen. Zumindest nicht viel, da sie riesigen Magroven alles um die Lichtung herum in stille, bedrohliche Schwärze tauchten. Somit war der einzige Ort hier in der Nähe, an dem du zumindest deine nähere Umgebung sehen konntest die Lichtung selbst. Und auch wenn dieser Gedanke dumm war, äußerst dumm, denn so stelltest du dich nahezu auf den Präsentierteller, wenn jemand wirklich hier war, setztest du dich langsam und völlig auf deine Umgebung konzentriert in Bewegung.  
Also du in der Mitte der Wiese stehen bliebst, warst du dir mittlerweile absolut sicher, dass du nicht allein warst. Irgendwer war hier. Weshalb auch immer. Doch die legtest keinen Wert darauf, herauszufinden, wer es war, insofern es sich vermeiden ließ. Aus diesem Grund spieltest du auch mit dem Gedanken, einfach zu rennen. Doch die Stadt war viel zu weit weg, wenn dir diese Person wirklich etwas antun wollte, hätte sie dich sicher schon vorher eingeholt und abgefangen. Allerdings wusstest du ja gar nicht, ob sie dir etwas tun wollte, vielleicht war sie ja auch nur ein wenig spazieren gegangen und war wie du hier gelandet? Sicher, es war nicht unmöglich, rein objektiv betrachtet, war es sogar recht wahrscheinlich, doch dein Gefühl sagte dir etwas gänzlich anderes. Und es hatte dich in all den Jahren noch nie getäuscht.

Dass du auch dieses Mal Recht hattest, wurde dir bereits im nächsten Moment klar. Hinter dir knirschte es, gefolgt von einem leisen Knacksen. Kein Knacksen von Ästen oder Bäumen, nein, das Geräusch, wenn ein Mensch auf einen Zweig trat und er zerbrach. In Sekundenschnelle wirbeltest du herum und starrtest mit geweiteten Augen in den Schatten, auf dem das Geräusch gekommen war. Deine Atmung flachte noch während der Bewegung ab und in deinen Ohren rauschte das Blut, so sehr du es auch zu unterdrücken versuchtest, da es dir so schwerer fiel zu hören, was um dich herum passierte. Wieder ein Knirschen und du verengtest die Augen zu schmalen Schlitzen. Das Geräusch kam definitiv aus der Richtung. Unruhig suchte dein Blick den Schatten der Bäume ab. Und tatsächlich nahmst du eine Bewegung im Schatten war. Fast unsichtbar in der Dunkelheit, doch du hattest sie bemerkt. Nun den Blick fest darauf fixierend, sahst du wie diese Person näher kam und schließlich aus dem Schatten trat.

Und als du sahst wer es war, verschlug es dir den Atem und unter normalen Umständen hätte dein Herz für einen Schlag ausgesetzt. Es war ein mittelgroßer Mann mit gebräunter Haut. Sein gelber Hodie mit dem Jolly Roger darauf war selbst bei diesen Lichtverhältnissen noch zu erkennen. Dort stand Trafalgar Law! Dein Ziel, die Person, die dir all den Schmerz und das Leid angetan hatte, dir fast dein Leben genommen hatte. Die Person, die für all das büßen sollte!

Fassungslos starrtest du den jungen Mann an, zwangst dich mit aller Kraft dazu, hier an Ort und Stelle stehen zu bleiben, anstatt in rasender Wut auf ihn zuzustürmen, wie es dein Inneres von dir verlangte. Wenn dein logisches Denken nicht dazwischen gegangen wäre, wäre es sicher unschön für dich geworden. Denn ob es dir nun gefiel oder nicht, er war bei weitem stärker als du, allein schon durch seine Kräfte. Sein gottverdammten Teufelskräfte.  
Du warst versucht für einen Moment deine Augen zu schließen und tief ein und aus zu atmen, doch du wagtest es nicht deinen Blick von ihm zu nehmen. So taxiertest du deinen Gegenüber konzentriert und atmetest erzwungen ruhig durch. Und es funktionierte. Sehr langsam, aber spürbar, gewannst du deine Selbstkontrolle mehr und mehr zurück, während du deine Wut in den Hintergrund drängtest.  
Damit würdest du jetzt ohnehin nicht weiterkommen. Zuerst musstest du herausfinden, wie du es zurückbekommen konntest. Danach konntest du immer noch der blinden Rache verfallen und all deine Wut an ihm auslassen. Später, aber nicht jetzt.  
Diese Gedanken in deinem Kopf wie ein Mantra wiederholend, und den Blick starr auf ihn gerichtet, setztest zu langsam und kontrolliert einen Schritt vor den nächsten und ging langsam auf ihn zu. Er stand immer noch am Rand der Lichtung, allerdings einige Meter vom Schatten entfernt. Sein Schwert schien er nicht bei sich zu tragen, was dich unglaublich beruhigte. Ohne sein Schwert war er bei weitem ungefährlicher, zumindest dachtest du es dir, denn so würde es schwerer für ihn seine scheußlichen Teufelskräfte einzusetzen.

„Trafalgar Law!", schallte dein Ruf über die leere Fläche zwischen euch, als du gute zehn Meter von ihm entfernt stehen bliebst. Keine Sekunde hattest du ihn aus den Augen gelassen, und auch jetzt, als du dastandest, war dein Körper angespannt und deine Augen auf ihn gerichtet. Er durfte nicht entkommen, es hatte so schon viel zu lange gedauert ihn zu finden.  
„Was wollen Sie von mir, Miss?", vernahmst du die ruhige Antwort. Im selben Moment balltest du die Hände zu Fäusten und Hass blitzte in deine Augen auf. Seine Stimme zu hören, war für dich wie ein kurzer Stromschlag gewesen, der die Erinnerungen an den Tag, der dein gesamtes Leben zerstört hatte, zurückgeholt. Doch du hattest dich schnell wieder im Griff und schon im nächsten Moment brach deine Antwort die Stille über der Lichtung. „Ich will mein Herz zurück."  
Einen Moment lang sah er dich sprachlos, nahezu geschockt an, ehe er zu lachen begann. Nicht sonderlich laut, aber für dich deutlich zu hören. Es war ein in gewisser Weise kaltes Lachen, auch wenn kalt sicher nicht der richtige Ausdruck dafür war. Zeitgleich klang es emotionslos und amüsiert.  
Purer Unglaube zeigte sich in deinem Gesicht, als du ihn hörtest, und für einen Moment vergaßt du sogar, dass er dein Feind war, so sehr überrumpelte dich seine Handlung. Du hattest nicht den Hauch einer Ahnung, was gerade passiert. Lachte er dich etwa aus? Warst du wirklich so lächerlich? Im Kopf gingst du noch einmal in wenigen Sekundenbruchteilen alle deine Handlungen und Worte ihm gegenüber durch. Und plötzlich weiteten sich dein Augen und unter normale Umständen wärst du sicher rot geworden bei so einer Aussage. Denn immerhin, so wie du sie gesagt hattest, klang sie.. nun ja, ein wenig missverständlich. Zumindest wenn man den Sinn dahinter nicht kannte.

„So habe ich das nicht gemeint!", kam es von deiner Seite. Und so sehr du es auch wolltest, konntest du nicht verhindern ein wenig peinlich berührt zu klingen. Das Lachen des Schwarzhaarigen war zwar verklungen, doch in seiner Stimme schwang es immer noch mit. „Aha, und wie dann? Es klang ja recht eindeutig." Du meintest fast das Grinsen in seiner Stimme hören zu können, welches sich jetzt auf seinem Gesicht ausbreitete.  
Innerlich mahntest du dich zur Ruhe, auch wenn die ganze Sache gerade nicht wirklich nach deinem Plan lief. Aber gut. Zumindest gelang es dir, dass deine Stimme wieder einen ruhigen Klang annahm, der nichts über deine eigentliche Gefühlslage aussagte, als du auf deine Frage antwortetest: „Ich meinte es wortwörtlich. So wie ich es gesagt habe." Du ließest eine kurze Pause und du atmetest ruhig ein, bevor die weitersprachst: „Ich will mein Herz zurück. Nicht metaphorisch, sondern so wie ich es sage." Um deine Worte zu verdeutlichen deutetest du mich einer Handbewegung auf deine linke Brust. Dorthin wo eigentlich ein Herz schlagen solle. Die Stelle, an der seit Monaten nichts mehr in dir schlug.  
Auch Trafalgar schien jetzt zu verstehen, weshalb du hier warst. Wenn er es nicht von Anfang an getan hatte. Seine Augen wurden kalt und seine Gesicht hart und emotionslos.  
„Wenn das so ist... ist es ein wirkliches Wunder, dass Sie noch leben, Miss", meinte er, die Stimme gedämpfte, sodass du Mühe hattest ihn auf die Distanz zwischen euch überhaupt zu verstehen, weshalb du auch drei weitere Schritte auf ihn zugingst. Nach außen ließest du dir nichts anmerken, zumindest versuchtest du es, doch diese Worte, die einen Tod prophezeiten, sie waren gewissermaßen ein Schock für dich. Sicher, du hattest es bereits geahnt, dass du ohne seine Hilfe bald sterben würdest, sonst hättest du diese Reise vermutlich gar nicht erst begonnen, sondern einfach versucht das Beste aus der Situation zu machen, doch nun die Bestätigung deiner ständigen Angst wirklich zu hören und zu wissen, dass es stimmte, war etwas völlig anderes. Etwas, auf das du hättest verzichten können.  
Mit einem abwartenden Blick bedachte dich der Schwarzhaarige, vielleicht wartete er darauf, dass du ihn geschockt anstarren würdest, doch um das zu verhindern, dazu hattest du dich gerade noch genug im Griff. Anscheinend hatte das auch der Pirat bemerkt, denn er fuhr fort, etwas lauter, so dass du ihn problemlos verstehen konntest: „Allerdings kann ich Ihnen nicht helfen, da ich nicht mehr in Besitz Ihres Herzens bin."  
Diese Aussage war es nun, die deine Selbstkontrolle zunichte machte und dir sprichwörtlich den Boden unter den Füßen wegzog. Wobei, so sprichwörtlich auch nicht, denn deine Beine knickten ein und drohten unter dir nachgeben nachzugeben, was du erst im letzten Moment zu verhindern schafftest. Fassungslos starrtest du ihn an, die Augen vor Angst und Schock geweitet. Innerlich liefen deine Gedanken Amok, und es erstaunte dich ein wenig, dass du überhaupt noch so ruhig warst.  
„Nein, das kann nicht sein...!", hauchtest du leise, immer noch wie erstarrt auf der Lichtung stehend und die Augen deines Gegenüber blickend, während der Mond auf euch schien. Du spürtest wie deine Augen zu brennen begannen und wenig später, die ersten heißen Tränen über deine Wangen liefen. Der junge Mann, nickte nur stumm. Gab dir damit die stille Bestätigung dessen, was du befürchtet, nein gefürchtet, hattest und nie wahrhaben wolltest. Deinen eigenen, sicheren Tod.  
Immer mehr Tränen liefen über deine Wangen, während du dein Gesicht in den Händen verbargst. Du wolltest nicht sterben. Ein leises, ersticktest Schluchzen dran aus deiner Kehle. Du wolltest noch nicht sterben.

Du wusstest nicht, wie lange du einfach nur dastandest und deine Schultern unter deinem Schluchzen zuckten, während die salzigen Tränen unaufhörlich über deine vom Weinen bereits geröteten Wangen liefen, doch es mussten Minuten gewesen sein, als du seine Stimme hörtest. „Allerdings frage ich mich wirklich, warum Sie überhaupt noch leben, Miss."  
Ein letztes Mal wischtest du dir mit dem Handrücken über beide Augen, bevor du zu ihm aufblicktest. Deine Sicht war durch die Tränen noch immer verschwommen und so konntest du dein Gesicht nicht sehen. Mit brüchiger, leiser Stimme antwortetest du: „Ich weiß es nicht."  
„Seltsam", murmelte er, leise und nur an sich selbst gerichtet, „alle Anderen sind, soweit ich weiß, gestorben, kurz nachdem ich weg war."  
Stille schwebte nach diesen Worten zwischen euch beiden, nur gelegentlich durchbrochen von Schluchzern deinerseits, auch wenn es zunehmend weniger wurden. Schließlich stoppten sie ganz, trotz dass dir noch immer salzige Tränen über die Wangen liefen. Deine Augen brannten und waren rot vom Weinen, doch langsam wurde zumindest deine Sicht wieder klarer.

„Vielleicht...", durchbrach Trafalgar Law nach einiger Zeit der absoluten Stille, die du damit verbracht hattest, die die letzten Tränen aus dem Gesicht zu wischen, tief durchzuatmen, um dich wieder zu beruhigen,was auch einigermaßen gelang. „Vielleicht liegt es daran, dass du mich verfolgt hast."  
Verwirrt hobst du den Kopf und blicktest ihn verständnislos an. Du wundertest dich gar nicht, woher er das wusste, doch konntest du, besonders mit deinen noch immer aufgewühlten Gedanken, zwischen Beidem keinen wirklichen Zusammenhang finden. Er schien deine Verwirrung zu bemerken und fuhr fort: „Immerhin bleiben Menschen, an denen ich meine Kräfte einsetze, ausschließlich durch diese Kraft am Leben. Was im Allgemeinen gleichbedeutend mit meiner Gegenwart ist. Und das bedeutet, dass du vermutlich nur noch am Leben bis, weil du mich verfolgt hast und dadurch noch mit meinen Kräften zu tun hattest."  
Du nicktest langsam, verstehend und wie paralysiert. Ein Gefühl der Angst breitete sich, von deinem Unterbewusstsein her, in dir aus, noch ehe du die wirkliche, volle Bedeutung dieser Worte überhaupt verstanden hattest. Als sie dir dann klar wurde, traf es dich wie ein Schlag, während sich die Angst bestätigte. Und augenblicklich wünschtest du dir für einen Moment, es gar nicht verstanden zu haben. Doch der Gedanke dahinter war zu einfach und zu logisch, um ihn wieder zu vergessen, ihn überhaupt vergessen zu können.  
Denn es war wirklich einfach, immerhin bliebst du solange am Leben, wie du in seiner Nähe warst. Und er war Pirat, reiste auf der Grand Line um die Welt. Das hieß, du auch, solange du am Leben bleiben wolltest. Und um das auf Dauer garantieren zu können und nicht dein eigenes Leben zu riskieren, gab es nur eine Möglichkeit, so sehr du sie auch nicht wahrhaben wolltest.

„Nimm mich in die Crew auf", sagtest du schließlich. Deine Stimme war leise, fast nur ein schwaches Hauchen, das in der Stille zwischen euch schwebte. Es klang einfach zu unwahr, um wirklich zu passieren, und in gewisser Weise konntest du selbst nicht glauben, was du gerade gesagt hattest. Er anscheinend auch nicht, denn ein einfaches „Was?" war seine Antwort. Ein Worte aus dem du unmöglich daraus hören konntest, was er dachte oder meinte. Zumindest klang es nicht direkt ablehnend, was, so sehr es dir innerlich auch missfiel, in Anbetracht der Gesamtsituation gut war, sondern eher überrascht.  
Einen Moment zögertest du. Du wolltest nicht in seine Crew, du wolltest nicht mal Piratin werden, das war dir klar, aber noch weniger wolltest du sterben. So schwer es dir auch fiel, doch es war klar, dass es in diesem Fall, nur eine mögliche Antwort für dich gab. Und mit diesem Entschluss, dich unter allen Umständen zu schützen, begann Entschlossenheit in deinen Augen zu blitzen, ehe du deine Forderung wiederholtest, lauter und fester als vorher. „Nimm mich in deine Crew auf."  
In deinen Ohren hatte der Klang dieser Worte noch immer etwas unwirkliches, doch darüber konntest du jetzt nicht nachdenken. Deine gesamte Aufmerksamkeit konzentrierte sich jetzt auf deinen Gegenüber und deine Antwort. Denn von dieser hing jetzt alles für dich ab.

Schneidend und kalt war seine Stimme nach wenigen Sekunden über die Lichtung zu hören. „Warum sollte ich?"  
Genau das war die Antwort, die du befürchtet hattest. Die Aussauge, dass er keinen Sinn darin sah, dich mitzunehmen, solange du ihm keine Gründe dazu gabst. „Weil...", setztest du daher an, zögertest aber. Was solltest du ihm denn bitte antworten? Es gab nichts, war du darauf hättest erwidern könne, um ihn zu überzeugen, denn für ihn hatte es keinerlei Nutzen oder Vorteile, wenn er dich aufnahm. Eher sogar im Gegenteil, da du kaum Erfahrungen damit hattest und sich deine kämpferischen Fähigkeiten in Grenzen hielten. Somit war die Einzige, die Nutzen daraus zog, du selbst. Und das war ihm offensichtlich auch klar.  
Doch trotzdem schien es ihn zu interessieren, was du zu sagen hattest. „Warum?", wiederholte er seine Frage fordernder und lenkte damit gleichzeitig deine Aufmerksamkeit auf ihn zurück. Dein Blick traf seinen, ehe du langsam den Kopf senktest, die Haare fielen dir dabei ins Gesicht. Es gab nichts, was du antworten konntest. Zumindest nichts, was ihn dazu bringen könnte dein Leben zu retten. Aber er erwartete eine Antwort von dir, als beschlossest du einfach die Wahrheit zu sagen, der Grund warum du aufgenommen werden wolltest.  
„Weil ich nicht sterben will." Deine Stimme war leise, kaum mehr als ein Flüstern. Vermutlich hatte er dich nicht einmal verstanden, so leise, wie du gesprochen hattest, ohne den Kopf zu heben oder ihn anzusehen.  
Das dachtest du, bis du seine Erwiderung hörtest. Anscheinend hatte er ein gutes Gehör, wenn er dich trotz der Distanz zwischen euch noch verstehen konnte. Seine Antwort an sich war kühl, berechnend und genau das, was du erwartete hattest, denn immerhin sprach er deine vorhergehenden Gedanken aus. „Ich sehe keinen Grund dazu, dein Leben zu retten. Es nützt mir nichts, wenn ich es tun würde."

Ohne einen wirklichen Grund dafür zu haben, hobst du den Kopf und blicktest in deine Richtung. Tränen begannen sich bereits wieder in deinen Augen zu sammeln und deine Sicht verschwamm zusehends, als sich eure Blicke trafen. Seiner emotionslos und kalt, dein eigener verzweifelt und flehend. Es vergingen keine fünf Sekunden, ehe er seinen Blick von dir löste. Dann drehte er sich um und lief langsam in Richtung der Mangroven.  
Das war der Moment in dem alles in dir aufgab. Die ersten Tränen rannen über dein Gesicht, als deine Beine unter dir nachgaben und du ohne Gegenwehr auf den kalten, harten Boden sacktest. Dein Gesicht in den Händen verbergend, begannst du zu schluchzen, versuchtest gar nicht mehr es irgendwie zu unterdrücken, jetzt mit der Gewissheit zu sterben. Denn es war egal, was du jetzt tatest, alles würde mit deinem Tod enden. Entweder durch seine Kräfte oder durch die Neue Welt selbst. Es war einfach egal. Alles war egal.

Bis mit einem Mal seine Stimme laut aus dem Schatten über die Lichtung schallte. „Bist du in der Lage zu navigieren, zu kochen, zu kämpfen und nicht im Weg zu stehen?"  
Im ersten Moment warst du viel zu geschockt, um zu reagieren, erst nach Sekunden des Schweigens und leisen Schluchzens, schafftest du zu nicken, nur schwach, den mittlerweile zitternden, verschwommenen Blick nun auf den Rand der Lichtung gerichtet. Du konntest ihn nicht sehen, konntest in deinem Zustand nicht einmal wirklich beurteilen, wo er in etwas sein musste. Oder ob er überhaupt dein Nicken gesehen hatte. „Ja", riefst du deshalb, hicksend und mit brüchiger Stimme, doch laut genug, dass er dich hören musste. Fahrig wischtest du dir gleichzeitig die Tränen von Wange und Gesicht, auch wenn es an sich nichts brachte, da sich immer wieder Neue in deinen Augen sammelten, während dein Körper unter den nun wieder unterdrückten Schluchzen zitterte.  
Und in diesem Moment konntest du wieder seine Stimme hören, doch sie klang verändert. Nicht viel und doch warst du dir sicher, dass die weniger kalt und herzlos klang, als zuvor.  
„Mein Schiff liegt östlich von hier. Du hast zwanzig Minuten."  
Du wusstest nicht warum, doch das war der Moment in dem deine Tränen mit einem Mal stoppten und nur noch ein leichtes Zittern durch deinen Körper ging. Und dann legte sich langsam ein schwachen Lächeln auf dein Lippen, das mehr und mehr an Intensität gewann, und zum ersten Mal seit langem konnte man wieder Hoffnung in deinen Augen schimmern sehen. Es war nicht viel, doch sie war nach Monaten endlich wieder da.  
Dein Blick richtete sich hoch in die abertausenden Sterne am blauen Nachthimmel und ein leises, zitternden Flüstern war in der stillen Nacht zu hören, ehe du aufstandest, um zum Hotel zu rennen.  
„Aye."

Fast ein Jahr war vergangen, seit du, um dein Leben zu retten, gezwungenermaßen der Crew beigetreten warst. Und auch wenn es dir zu Beginn schwer gefallen war, sehr schwer sogar, hattest du es irgendwie geschafft, dich damit zu arrangieren und als „Piratin" zu leben. Mittlerweile kamst du auch mit der restlichen Crew mehr oder weniger zurecht, zu einigen hattest du über die Monate sogar fast so etwas wie eine Freundschaft aufgebaut, doch in jedem Fall konntest du dich gegen die Männer durchsetzten und auch wehren, wenn es drauf ankam.  
Genauso, wie gegen deine Gegner, was schlussendlich überhaupt der Grund war, warum dich dein Käpt´n noch nicht hochkant vom Schiff geschmissen hatte, sondern zuließ, dass du die Heart-Piraten auf ihrer Reise in die Neue Welt begleitetest, obwohl er keinen wirklichen Vorteil daraus zog dich mitzunehmen und so dein Leben zu schützen.  
Mit Trafalgar Law an sich hattest du dich über die Zeit hinweg auch so einigermaßen gut gestellt, was nur dazu beitragen konnte, dass er nicht spontan beschloss, dich doch noch auf der nächsten Insel raus zu schmeißen. Nun, sicherlich war diese „Gut-stellen" mehr von deiner Seite ausgehend, immerhin zogst auch nur du einen Nutzen daraus, aber immerhin schien er dich in seiner Crew und auf seinem Schiff zu akzeptieren, und das war immerhin etwas. Auch wenn es vielleicht etwas wenig erschien nach fast zwölf vollen Monaten. Besonders wenn man bedachte, dass du die einzige weibliche Person auf dem Schiff warst und zudem auch die einzige zu der dein Käpt´n und die Crew regelmäßig Kontakt hatten. Aber vermutlich gingen solche Gedanken in die absolut falsche Richtung.  
Obwohl es von deiner Seite aus nicht mal ein Problem wäre mit dem „Sich-besser-stellen", denn du mochtest ihn. Das war eine Tatsache und daran konntest du auch nichts ändern, selbst wenn du es wolltest. Warum konntest du dir allerdings selbst jetzt nicht erklären. Es war einfach unverhofft und schleichend gekommen, das Gefühl ihn wirklich sehr zu mögen. Trotz, dass er nie viel mit dir gesprochen hatte, besonders am Anfang, warst du nach und nach irgendwie mit ihm klar gekommen und er es später vermutlich auch mit dir.  
Und deine unbestreitbare Schwäche für ihn hatte auf dieses simple Miteinanderleben aufgebaut, ohne das du etwas davon mitbekommen hattest. Zwar hattest du natürlich bemerkt, dass der Hass und die pure Verachtung für ihn, mit der du auf sein Schiff gekommen warst, bereits innerhalb der ersten Wochen abgeschwächt und bereits am Ende des ersten Monats gänzlich verschwunden war. Und natürlich hattest du auch gemerkt, dass du immer weniger gegen ihn hattest und ihn in gewisser Weise sogar für seine Stärke und seine Art an sich bewundertest, aber wirkliche Gedanken hattest du dir am Ende nicht darüber gemacht. Es waren eben so gewesen, einfach Empfindungen und Tatsachen, über die man nicht wirklich nachdenken musste. Bis diese Gefühle für ihn mit einem Mal von deinem Unterbewusstsein aus direkt in den Vordergrund gedrängt wurden.  
Du warst verwirrt gewesen und hattest mit diesen Empfindungen nichts anfangen können, denn immerhin hatte er hatte dir all das hier angetan, auch wenn es nach der Anfangsphase nicht so schlimm war, wie du es immer befürchtet hattest. Es hatte seine Zeit gebracht, bis du mit diesem plötzlichen Gefühlen für ihn klar gekommen warst, doch danach konntest du mit ihnen leben.

Nun ja, mehr oder weniger zumindest, denn die Gefühle für deinen Käpt´n machten dich in letzter Zeit vollkommen wahnsinnig. Immer wenn du in seiner Nähe warst, etwas was vor nicht mal einem Monat noch etwas sehr angenehmes gewesen war, konntest du nicht mehr klar denken. Allein seine Gegenwart reicht mittlerweile aus, um deinen logischen Verstand zu vernebeln, so seltsam es auch klingen mochte. Und leider merkte man es auch an deinem Verhalten, so sehr du es auch zu versteckten versuchtest. Allerdings chancenlos, wie du dir schnell eingestehen musstest.  
Und damit war dein Problem klar, du machtest dich zum Idioten, wenn er da war, und als wäre das nicht schlimm genug, hattest du keine Idee war du bitte machen könntest, damit dieses ganze Ding aufhörte und du wieder normal wurdest.  
Das war auch der Grund, warum du am frühen Morgen mit deiner dampfenden Teetasse in der Hand an Deck der 'Death' saßest und mit einem ausdruckslosen Blick in den Augen ins Leere starrtest. Es war wirklich noch sehr früh am Tag, immerhin war die Sonne erst vor gut einer halben Stunde am Horizont erschienen und die Luft auch noch dementsprechend kalt, doch bereits jetzt begann, langsam aber stetig, das Treiben auf dem Schiff. Zum Glück war es so, dass um diese Uhrzeit ein Großteil der Crew gerade erst am Küchentisch saß und dein Käpt´n bereits wieder in seiner Kajüte. Damit blieben dir zumindest jetzt für den Moment die Fragen der Männer erspart. Auch wenn du bereits jetzt einige fragende und verwirrte Blicke der Crew auf dich zogst. Nun, aber solange dich zumindest niemand ansprach, war alles gut.

So vergingen noch weitere zehn Minuten, in denen du nur hin und wieder an deinem heißen Tee nipptest und gedankenverloren in den Himmel oder auf das Meer blicktest, und von dir aus, hättest du auch noch eine ganze Weile länger hier in aller Ruhe sitzen und einfach deinen Gedanken nachhängen können. Allerdings schien nicht jeder deiner Meinung zu sein, denn in diesem Moment ließ sich jemand neben dich sinken. Auch ohne hinzusehen, wusstest du, dass es Penguin war, der da beschlossen hatte, die Gesellschaft zu leisten. Seufzend löstest du den Blick von den Wolken am Horizont und richtetest ihn auf die Person neben dir. „Morgen, Penguin", begrüßtest du ihn. Ein leichtes Lächeln lag auf deinen Lippen.  
„Morgen", erwiderte er schlicht, ehe er genau wie du den Blick auf den Horizont richtete, anstatt dich zu fragen, warum du allein an Deck saßest. Aber es wäre auch nicht seine Art gewesen, denn er gehörte zu den Menschen, die wussten, wann es besser war, einfach nichts zu sagen. Das war etwas, was dir bereits früh positiv an ihm aufgefallen war. Und vermutlich war es ein Mitgrund dafür, dass du ihn mochtest und er über die Monate wirklich so etwas wie ein Freund für dich geworden war, auch weil er zu verstehen schien, was in dir vorging.  
Es verging einige Zeit, ohne dass ein Wort zwischen euch fiel, bis dein Gegenüber schließlich die Stille brach. „Was beschäftigt dich?" Vermutlich sah er dich jetzt wieder mit einer Mischung aus Sorge und Vorhalt an, zumindest ließ es seine Stimme vermuten, doch du wusstest es nicht, da dein Blick noch immer auf den Wolken ruhte. Kurz verengten sich deine Augen und für einige Momente, überlegtest du, ob du es ihm erzählen oder einfach schweigen solltest. Sicherlich, wäre es gut mit jemanden darüber zu reden, allein nur um einen klaren Kopf zu bekommen, aber andererseits könntest du es dir damit auch nur noch schwerer machen. Trotzdem seufztest du schlussendlich leise, bevor du antwortest: „Es gibt nichts besonderes, ich hab nur ein paar... Probleme mit jemanden aus der Crew." Aus dem Augenwinkel konntest du sehen, dass er leicht nickt.  
Danach herrschte wieder Stille zwischen euch. Ruhige, angenehme, entspannte Stille. Bis er schließlich aufstand und sich zum Gehen wandte. „Ich muss weg. Der Dienst ruft", verabschiedete er sich, ehe er sich schnell zu dir runter beugte und mit ruhiger Stimme meinte: „Warum redest du nicht einfach mit der Person?" Damit drehte er sich um und verschwand durch eine der Metalltüren.

Du selbst bliebst an Deck sitzen und sahst nachdenklich auf das Meer unter dir. In deinem Kopf hörtest du immer noch die Worte Peguins. Sicher, der Vorschlag war gut gemeint gewesen und an sich nicht dumm. Aber reden? Das war doch Unsinn, was sollte es dir immerhin bringen mit deinem Käpt´n über deine… nun Gefühle für ihn zu reden? Gar nichts, abgesehen davon, dass du dich zum Idioten machen würdest, und das war nicht wirklich, das was du erreichen wolltest. Daher hattest du auch keinen Grund dazu, irgendwas mit ihm zu bereden.

Mittlerweile war es Abend, fast schon Nacht, und die Dunkelheit hatte sich wie ein dunkler Schleier über die 'Death' gelegt. Das Abendessen hatte bereits vor guten zwei Stunden stattgefunden und jetzt saß ein Großteil der Crew im Gemeinschaftsraum und spielte Karten, während Sake gekippt und Geschichten zum Besten gegeben wurden. Unter normalen Umständen hättest du dich sicher dazu gesetzt, einfach zugehört und vielleicht auch ein wenig mitgepokert, wenn es dazu kam, doch es waren keine normalen Umstände.  
Nein, eine geschlagenen Stunde hattest du auf deinem Bett gesessen und dir den Kopf zerbrochen, nachdem du es geschafft hattest, dich von den der restlichen Crew zu entfernen ohne, dass es allzu auffällig wirkte. Der Grund für dein Kopfzerbrechen waren die Worte Penguins, die dir seit heute morgen im Kopf herumschwirrten und dich den ganzen Tag lang beschäftigt hatten. Schlussendlich warst du nach einigem hin und her zu dem Schluss gekommen, dass Reden wirklich eine Lösung sein könnte, und zudem, dass es so wie bisher nicht weitergehen konnte. Zumindest deiner Ansicht nach nicht. Und je schneller, du es klärtest, desto schneller änderte sich etwas daran. Mit diesem Gedanken hattest du dich durchgerungen noch heute mit deinem Käpt´n zu reden.

Und das war der Grund warum du nun seit fast 15 Minuten im dunklen Gang vor der Kajütentür deines Käpt´n standest und ebendiese seit der selben Zeit anstarrtest. Du wolltest anklopfen, allein schon um diese ganze Aktion endlich hinter dich zu bringen, doch du konntest dich einfach nicht dazu überwinden. Genau das war dein Problem, dir fehlte schlicht der Mut bei solchen Dingen.  
Dich innerlich für deine Feigheit verfluchend blicktest du weiterhin starr auf dir Tür, während du versuchtest ruhig tief ein und aus zu atmen. Was allerdings nur bedingt gut klappte, da du dich daran erinnertest, dass du dich wirklich mal entscheiden musstest, was du nun tun wolltest. Am Besten dann auch noch, bevor dein Käpt´n plötzlich in der Tür stand oder einer aus der Crew dich hier sah. Sicher, es war recht dunkel, aber noch lange nicht so sehr, als dass man dich so einfach übersehen würde. Und dann hättest du entweder einiges mit guten Lügen zu erklären, insofern es nicht Penguin war, oder andernfalls wusste es spätestens am nächsten Morgen die gesamte restliche Crew. Über das was passieren würde, wenn dein Käpt´n dich hier vorfand, wolltest du besser nicht nachdenken, denn selbst im positivsten Fall, nämlich den, dass er nicht bemerkte, dass du nicht seit gerade eben erst hier standest, würdest du ziemlich in Erklärungsnot geraten. Zumindest dann, wenn du ihm weder die Wahrheit direkt ins Gesicht sagen, noch dich vor ihm lächerlich machen wolltest.  
Ja, so gesehen, solltest du dich wirklich bei deiner Entscheidung oder Überwindung beeilen. Angesehen davon, dass es weder etwas brachte, noch die Situation in irgend einer Weise besser machte, wenn du ewig vor der Tür standest. Mit diesem Gedanken hobst du schließlich mit einem Ruck die Hand und klopftest hart gegen das Metall. Ein lautes Klopfen war zu hören und du bereutest deine Tat spätestens in dem Moment in dem du ein gedämpftes „Ja?" hören konntest. Es klang nicht wirklich erfreut und bereits jetzt war dir klar, dass du dir vermutlich einen denkbar unpassenden Zeitpunkt ausgesucht hattest. Aber für Rückzieher war es jetzt zu spät.  
Mit diesem Gedanken gabst du dir innerlich einen Ruck und rücktest du Klinke nach unten, schobst du Tür einen Spalt breit auf, gerade weit genug, damit du durchpasstest, und schlossest sie hinter dir wieder.  
„Käpt`n?", fragtest du vorsichtig in den Raum hinein, da keine erkennbare Reaktion auf dein Eintreten kam. Flüchtig sahst du dich auch in der Kajüte um, wobei du allerdings nicht wirklich viel erkennen konntest, da die einzige Lichtquelle des Raumes von der schwachen Schreibtischlampe ausging, mit deren Licht dein Käpt´n über seinen Schreibtisch gebeugt, ein Buch las.  
„Hm?", war seine leise Antwort. Er blickte dabei gar nicht erst von seinem Buch auf, doch jetzt seine Aufmerksamkeit war auf dich gerichtet und er würde dir zuhören. Viele hätten es nicht bemerkt, du jedoch schon. Immer spürtest du es, wenn seine Blicke auf dir lagen oder sich seine Aufmerksamkeit auf dich richtete.  
„I-Ich...", du stocktest. Mit einem Mal wusstest du nicht mehr was du sagen wolltest. Oder besser, du wusstest es schon noch, aber irgendwie schafftest du es nicht, deine Gedanken in Worte zu fassen. Diese folgen dazu viel zu schnell und wirr durch deinen Geist.  
Mit einem Mal stand dein Käpt´n auf, das Buch lag noch immer aufgeschlagen auf seinem Schreibtisch, und ging auf dich zu. Direkt vor dir blieb er stehen und blickte kühl und abwartend auf dich herab.  
Ein mulmiges Gefühl machte sich in deinem Magen breit, wenngleich es insgeheim gleichzeitig Glücksgefühle auslöste, da er in deiner Nähe war und sich seine ganze Aufmerksamkeit auf dich richtete. Was in Anbetracht der Gesamtsituation allerdings eher schlecht war, da sich sein Gesichtsausdruck zunehmend verdunkelte, je länger du ihn stumm anstarrtest ohne auch nur den Versuch zu starten deine Störung zu rechtfertigen oder zu begründen.  
„Was gibt es?", fragte er schließlich und in seiner Stimme schwang eine dunkle Drohung mit, die ziemlich genau besagte: 'Wehe, du hast keinen guten Grund mich gestört zu haben.'  
„Na ja, in letzter Zeit ist es so, dass…", du stopptest und sahst erst ihn an, dann den Metallboden auf dem ihr standen, er viel zu nah bei dir, wie dir dabei auch auffiel. Aber was sollte das, was du da redetest? Damit würdest du ohnehin alles noch komplizierter und langatmiger machen und unnötig in die Länge ziehen. Noch länger als eigentlich nötig. Wenn du Pech hattest, würde er sogar noch während du sprachst, zu dem Schluss kommen, dass dein Gerede ihn weder betraf, noch ihn interessierte und dich mit diesem Gedanken einfach aus deiner Kajüte schicken. Nein, da war wirklich bei Weitem es besser, es einfach zu sagen, seine Reaktion über dich ergehen zu lassen und danach abzuhauen, anstatt dich zum Trottel zu machen, rausgeschmissen zu werden und dabei noch nicht mal dazugekommen zu sein, dein eigentliches Anliegen vorzubringen.  
Aus diesem Grund hob du abrupt den Blick und sahst ihm fest in die Augen, ehe du zum sprechen ansetztest. „Nun, eigentlich habe ich nur sagen wollen...", für einen Moment zögertest du, denn immerhin würde dein nächster Satz alles ändern, vielleicht zum Positien doch, vermutlich eher zum Gegenteil. Doch trotzdem holtest du Luft und sprachst weiter: „Ich will mein Herz nicht mehr zurück, du kannst es behalten."

Und mit einem Schlag sank die gefühlte Temperatur des Raumes weit in die Minusgrade hinein, während sich eine unangenehme, erdrückende Stille zwischen euch Beiden ausbreitete, kaum dass du diese möglicherweise fatalen, doch in jedem Fall folgenschweren Worte ausgesprochen hattest. Er schwieg. Du auch, abwartend, wie er reagieren würde. Mit festem Blick sahst du ihm standhaft in die Augen, er dir ebenfalls, auch wenn du in seinen Augen Zweifel zu erkennen glaubtest. In gewisser Weise hofftest du, dass er nicht verstanden hatte, was du mit dieser Aussage gemeint hattest. Doch das hatte er, das wusstest du absolut sicher, und ein größerer Teil in dir wollte auch, dass er es verstanden hatte. Allein schon, damit du die ganze Sache nicht umsonst gemacht hattest. Aber auch, damit du mit deinen Gefühlen irgendwie klar kommen würdest, denn egal, wie seine Antwort darauf ausfallen würde, es würde sich für dich vieles verändern, aber zumindest war dir danach die Entscheidung über deine dann vermutlich unerwiderten Gefühle abgenommen.  
Mehrere Sekunden waren stillschweigend zwischen euch vergangen und noch immer sahst du ihn abwartend an. Wobei sich in dir langsam ein mulmiges Gefühl breitmacht, da er immer noch nichts sagte und dich auch sonst nicht wissen ließ, wie er darüber dachte. Mehr und mehr konnte man dir ansehen, dass du dich nicht wirklich wohl in dieser Situation fühltest, noch weniger als schon zu Beginn dieses Gespräches. Und das Unbehagen in dir nahm weiter zu, je länger er dich wortlos anblickte. Denn mit jeder verstrichenen Sekunde wurde dir klarer, dass deine Gefühle nicht auf Gegenseitigkeit beruhten. Dieser Gedanke schmerzte, allein ihn bloß zu denken tat in deinem Inneren weh, wenn auch nicht so sehr, wie es immer in Romanzen hieß, aber immerhin hattest du dich ja nicht von heute auf morgen unsterblich in ihn verliebt, wie es in solchen Büchern immer stand. Was auch bedeutete, selbst wenn er dich jetzt abweisen würde, dass du, abgesehen von den ersten ein, zwei Tagen vielleicht, damit leben können würdest und auch mit ihm.  
Immer noch fixierte er dich mit seinen grauen Augen, es musste mittlerweile weit mehr als eine Minute schweigend vergangen sein, bis er plötzlich aus der Starre zu erwachen schien und einen Schritt auf dich zu machte. Mehr unbewusst als alles andere und weil dir so enger Körperkontakt in dieser Situation doch nicht ganz geheuer war, stolpertest du zurück, bis zu mit dem Rücken, gegen die Metallwand hinter dir stießt. Er trat noch einen weiteren Schritt auf dich zu, sodass sich eure Körper fast berührten, und stützte beide Arme über deinen Schultern ab. In seinem Gesicht und in seinen Augen konntest du immer noch keine Regung finden, was dafür sorgte, dass sich das ungute Gefühl in dir nur noch verstärkte. Und trotzdem konntest du es nicht verhindern, dass sich auf deinen Wangen ein leichter Rotschimmer ausbreitete. Wirklich sehr hilfreich, wie du in Gedanken feststelltest, während dein Blick schnell zur Seite huschte, dabei nach einer Fluchtmöglichkeit suchend. Denn auch, wenn die Nähe deines Käpt´n wieder dieses wunderbar angenehme Gefühl in die auslöste, machte dir die Gesamtsituation an sich eher etwas Angst. Zwar nicht viel, dazu vertrautest du ihm doch genug, aber geheuer war es dir ganz sicher nicht.  
In dem Moment in dem du deinen Blick wieder hobst und auf ihn richtetest, war sein Gesicht deinem so nah, dass du dir noch in der selben Sekunde wünschtest es nicht getan zu haben, während sich deine Wangen in tiefstes Rot färbten. Mit geweiteten Augen starrtest du ihn förmlich an, dich dabei näher an die Wand drückend, jedoch ohne größeren Erfolg. Seine grauen Augen, die mit einem Mal weit aus weniger kalt und emotionslos wirkten als die letzten Minuten, waren fest auf dich gerichtet, als er sich noch weiter zu dir beugte und eure Nasenspitzen sich fast berührten.  
Dann stahl sich mit einem Mal ein Grinsen auf seine Züge und er flüsterte: „Ich hatte auch nicht vorgehabt es dir zurückzugeben. Von Anfang an nicht."

Und nach diesen Worten spürtest du noch eine kühle Hand an deiner glühenden Wange und wie sich warme Lippen auf deine legten.


End file.
